I'm His Snack I'm Her Muse
by Airise
Summary: I won't lose again so that I can always hear the soothing melody. Suck at summary. RnR


Note : As usual, I own nothing but the OC.

They said, late after school is over, on every Thursday, you can hear a song being played from the music room located deep end at the music building. So, a couple of students who called themselves "The Great Detectives" go to investigate it. What they found is shocking. No one's there but the piano's key are still moving.

"KYAAAAAAHHHH!" A scream broke the silence in the classroom of 1-D.

"I-Is that true, Moriko-san?" One of the females asked, still scared.

Moriko-san – a girl with two ponytails tied with green ribbons nodded. "That's why it becomes one of the 7 mysteries in Yosen."

"Ah~ They do it again." From the end corner of the classroom, near the window, a slick, black-haired figured sighed. "That's already the 20th time." His left eye is covered by his hair.

"Ne~ Muro-chin. Do you have snacks?" There goes the most stand-out-character in Yosen. With two meter heights and purple hair and constantly chewing something, not to mention he's from Kiseki no Sedai, Murasakibara Atsushi complements the calm-and-composed Himuro Tatsuya.

Himuro just sighed. "Really, Atsushi? You just bought those.." His eyes locked onto empty wrappers on the table. "You already finished them?" I know he's a glutton, but why am I still surprised over this?

"Here." A potato snack with BBQ flavoured is dropped from Murasakibara's right side. Soon after, she takes her seat in front of Himuro.

"You spoiled him too much, Hikari-chan." Himuro protested.

Hikari turned her back towards Himuro. "Lucky for you to sit beside him. The last time I ignored him, I can feel his intense gaze glaring at my back." She never forgets that. She was tired that day and certainly not in the mood to entertain anyone, including a whining Murasakibara. Thanks to that, she feels like being stabbed countless times by his I-want-snack-but-how-could-you-didn't-let-me-have- one glare.

It's torturing!

A chuckle escaped Himuro's lips. "It's not that bad." Suddenly he remembers something. "Hey, Hikari. You're in the music club, right?"

Hikari sighed. She knows where is this going. "Not in particular. I just help around."

"Then, you should know about the rumour."

Hikari closed her eyes. That rumour. Geez. "Yeah I know. Thanks to the self-proclaimed detectives, the school wants the music club to be disbanded." Because they were too scared, they didn't even watch where they're going and tripped and got injured. "I can't believe they believe in ghost." How stupid can human be when they deal with an unknown like a ghost?

"Do you?"

"Never seen one. So naturally, I don't."

Himuro smirked. "I'm interested in the ghost."

"So, you're gonna abandon your practice and catch the ghost?" Hikari raised her eyebrow. "Masako-sensei will have more wrinkles thanks to you two." One is the non-stop snack-consumer and the other one is just annoying is his own way. Tch.

Himuro flinched. "Come on. Don't say it like that. You know how sensitive she is regarding her age."

"She'll kill you if she heard that." Hikari looked at Murasakibara. He's still eating eh? Now that's slow. Just what in his mind, I wonder. Suddenly she got a shiver when her emerald eyes met with a pair of purple orbs.

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

At the music club

"Ah Hikari-chan." The president called her right after she stepped her left foot into the room. "Can you please distribute this?" He's pointing his index finger to a pile of papers on the table five meters from where he's standing.

I must be having bad luck."Sure." At least this is better than hanging around here.

After grabbing her stuffs, she heads out to put up the notice on every notice board Yosen has. From east to the west. From north to the south. Finally, she's done with it. Looking at the sunset, she sighed to herself.

"It's already this late. I wonder if those two are done with their practice."

It's almost Winter Cup. Of course, Yosen qualifies automatically when the club managed to scout one of the Kiseki no Sedai members. Although from her POV, Murasakibara probably comes here because Yosen's café serves delicious food – which is his main weakness.

Unconsciously, her mind brings her to the indoor court. She only realized where she is when she is overshadowed by someone.

"Oi oi!" Okamura shouted. "Be careful with your passing, Liu! You almost hurt someone."

Murasakibara turned his head at the female. His eyes speak nothing. "Muro-chin~ Snack."

Himuro sweatdropped. He runs towards where Hikari is. "Are you okay, Hikari-chan?"

Hikari didn't blink for a while. She just nodded slightly at the question. Himuro patted her head. "Have a seat. We'll be done in a while. I'll escort you home."

Masako-sensei called for her. After all, she didn't want anyone injured, especially not the one who can keep her double aces firm on ground.

* * *

The walk filled with silence. Neither Himuro nor Hikari make an effort to start a conversation. 15 minutes later, they reached Hikari's home.

"Thanks for walking me home, Tatsuya."

Himuro smiled. "Don't space out too much, Hikari. Take care."

Hikari watched Himuro until he disappeared from her sight. In her mind, countless things are trying to take her attention.

* * *

It's Thursday. I wonder if there would be more pricks coming to investigate the ghost.

"Ah, there you are."

Hikari didn't turn. "It's rare for you to come here." She plucked off her right earphone, leaving only the left to still listening to her music while talking to others.

"It's Thursday ya know." Himuro smiled mischievously.

"Don't tell me you're in the ghost too." This is bothersome to the extreme.

"Aren't you interested?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Isn't Kari-chin is the ghost?" Murasakibara's words choked Hikari on her chocolate drinks.

Himuro sighed. "Atsushi. You're no fun."

Hikari sighed softly. "Since when did you know?"

"Two weeks ago. We saw you got out from the building." Himuro explained. "But I wonder why didn't those self-proclaimed detectives didn't see you."

She points her index finger at one direction. "I become Tarzan."

"How did you know about that place?"

"You do know I got the worst sense of direction. I accidentally found it when I was wondering during my first week here."

"Why didn't you play in front of others?"

"I'm not interested in it." She yawned slightly. The thought of it is already boring enough.

Himuro flinched. She's like Atsushi. But then~ His smile getting evil and evil. "Hey Hikari."

Hikari squeaked. "What's with your dark aura, Tatsuya?"

"Let's say~ If we can make it until semi-final, you'll play in front of us."

She gawked at the stupid bet. But wait. There's Seirin and Touo. Hm…. "Okay."

"You think we'd lose isn't it?" Himuro seems to realize what she's planning ahead.

"Anything is possible, Tatsuya. Anything."

* * *

The silence between them is awkward. Seriously awkward. It's suffocating. But, none of them would break it. Yosen lost to Seirin – only by a mere point. Well, in basketball, even a mere point counts when it comes to the term win and lose.

After lunch break is over, Hikari is nowhere in sight. She thought she should avoid them until everything's fine again. Or maybe not? She heard the regulars talking about how Murasakibara is so frustrated after losing. He even stated that he wants to quit. Would he?

Suddenly, she snapped back at the reality. I wonder why I even bother about him. Maybe…maybe because, they are the same. Both are considered genius – Murasakibara at basketball and she's at music. But, both are too lazy when it comes to term making full use of their potential. But she's gotta admit. Murasakibara is really something when he's serious.

I guess, there's only one thing I can do. Therefore, she wrote something and puts them in both Murasakibara's and Himuro's shoe locker.

* * *

"Why are you calling here us, Hikari? Do you want to rub our lost in our face?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

Himuro is about to say something when a melody silences him. There, Hikari is playing notes of Sometimes….Someone by Yiruma. For the whole four minutes and quarter, the beautiful melody speaks for all of them.

"Consider this as a payment for showing such an amazing match." Hikari closed the piano lid slowly. "See you tomorrow." And she left without saying another word.

* * *

A smile creeps onto her face as she read a thank-you note in her shoe locker the next morning. Well, I guess I might as well skip the class today. I hardly get any sleep last night.

She didn't hear the approaching footsteps due to earphones deafened her from the world. She only realized it when a certain purple-haired is towering her from the back.

"Murasakibara." She acknowledged. "Himuro isn't with you."

Murasakibara just sit in silence. Hikari just ignores the male until her back is against Murasakibara's back.

"Kari-chin played beautifully yesterday." Hikari is still dumbfounded. "I won't lose next time. So play it again for me."

Hikari regained her self-composure. "We'll see about that."

Murasakibara's big hands grasped her small ones. With her free hand, she plucked out one of the earphones and gives it to Murasakibara. In exchange, Murasakibara shares his lunch snack with the girl.

For the whole school's period, they enjoyed each other's and the music company.


End file.
